13. Blutsbande Saga
Die 13. Saga der Chronik der Ewigen spielt einige Monate nach dem Ende der 12. Saga und der zeitgleich spielenden 03. Filler-Saga. Die Gefährten sind allesamt wieder vereint und müssen sich nun neuen Herausforderungen stellen. Unter anderem wird der Fokus dieser Saga erneut auf die mystische Welt Around the Sun gelegt und weitere Ebenen dieser Welt genauer beleuchtet. Erstmals wird dabei auch näher auf die dunklen Aspekte dieser Welt eingegangen, von denen bis dato nur in Erzählungen die Rede war. Gleichzeitig werden mehrere neue Freunde und Feinde eingeführt, die in späteren Sagas von enormer Bedeutung werden. Handlung: Ein verlockendes Angebot Mehrere Monate sind vergangen, seit die Helden aus Schloss Mondfels nach Midgard aufbrachen, um Hilfe zu leisten und seit dem Angriff des gefallenen Seraphim Zharael. Frieden ist wieder im Schloss eingekehrt und die Bewohner kümmern sich wieder um Ihre alltäglichen Aufgaben. Für Vorsar gehört dazu auch, neben seinen königlichen Pflichten, sich um seine Waffen zu kümmern. Er muss feststellen, dass sein Waffenarsenal in den vergangenen Kämpfen immer stärker an Verlässlichkeit eingebüßt hat. So sind "Avos Träne" und "Der Verkünder", seine bisher meist genutzten Waffen, sehr angeschlagen und beschädigt. Frostmourne dagegen ist zwar mächtig, doch Vorsar kann diese Waffe nicht guten Gewissens führen und damit riskieren, dass der Lichkönig abermals an Macht gewinnt. So beginnt Er darüber nachzudenken, auszuziehen, um nach neuen Waffen als Ersatz zu suchen. Dazu fragt Vorsar zunächst den weitgereisten Meyer Link um Rat, der sich aktuell wieder in Schloss Mondfels aufhält. Dieser hat jedoch keine Vorschläge bezüglich neuer Waffen, was den König immens frustriert. Letztlich fasst Er den Entschluss, nach Around the Sun zu reisen, um dort nach weiteren Schwertern zu suchen, da Er schließlich erst zwei der insgesamt sechs elementaren Klingen gefunden hat. Bedauerlicherweise kann Vorsar mit dem Dagda nicht eigenmächtig Kontakt aufnehmen und besitzt so keine Möglichkeit, das Tor nach Around the Sun zu öffnen, was seine Pläne scheinbar schon wieder zerschlägt. Doch in der Taverne hatte eine Person mitgehört, wie Vorsar mit dem Dunpeal sprach und diese Frau, die sich als Vaeryna vorstellt, spricht am nächsten Tag in einer Audienz beim König vor und lädt Diesen in Ihre Heimstatt ein, wenn Er das Tor nach Around the Sun öffnen möchte. Die mysteriöse Frau, die erst unlängst einen kleinen Magieladen im Dorf nahe des Schlosses eröffnet hatte, übergibt Vorsar, als "Dank" sich hier ansiedeln zu dürfen, eine antike Schrifttafel, auf welcher sich ein Rätsel in einer längst ausgestorbenen Sprache befindet. Seine erste Aufgabe solle darin bestehen, den Text auf der Tafel zu entschlüsseln und zu übersetzen. Gelänge Ihm dies, so würde Sie Ihm mit der Tafel, die selbst aus dieser mystischen Welt stammt, ein Tor nach Around the Sun öffnen und Ihn zu einem Ort bringen, wo sich ein weiteres Schwert befindet. Feuer und Flamme macht sich Vorsar in Begleitung von Hektor, der arge Bedenken hegt, daran, das Rätsel zu lösen. Alte Sprachen & alte Rätsel Mehrere Tage vergräbt sich Vorsar in seiner Bibliothek, um mehr über die Schrifttafel in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er findet jedoch vergleichsweise wenig heraus: Bei der Sprache handelt es sich um eine Art von Glyphen, die zwar von einer Zivilisation geschrieben wurden, die offenbar mal Teil von Around the Sun waren, doch ist sich der Vampir auch sicher, die gleiche Art von Glyphen schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Zusammen mit Hektor erinnert sich der König daran, dass dieselbe Art von Glyphen von den Glyphenmeistern in Nosgoth gemacht wurden, um Schutzbarrieren gegen Vampire anzufertigen. In der Zeitrechnung Nosgoth's mag dies schon lange her sein, dennoch ist es der einzige Anhaltspunkt. Vorsar bricht in Begleitung seines Nachkommen nach Nosgoth auf, um Kain um Hilfe bei der Lösung des Rätsels zu bitten. In Nosgoth erreichen die beiden Vampire das Heiligtum der Clans, wo Sie, dank Marcus, auch zu Kain vorgelassen werden. Dieser ist ein alter Adliger der Stadt Coorhagen in Nosgoth und durchlebte die Zeiten, in denen diese Glyphen zum Schutz gegen Vampire eingesetzt wurden. Kain selbst scheint die Glyphen jedoch auch nicht auslesen zu können. Er erinnert sich aber daran, dass die Glyphenmeister von Nosgoth sich am Ende als Hylden herausgestellt hatten. Deren Anführer, Lord Sarafan, besaß zeitweise sogar den Reaver, Kain's Waffe. Da der Reaver eine essenzverschlingende Waffe ist, pokert Kain darauf, dass die Klinge die Glyphen entschlüsseln kann, da immer noch etwas der Essenz von Lord Sarafan in der Waffe verblieben ist. Als die Klinge des Reavers auf die Schrifttafel trifft, gelingt es auch tatsächlich, die darauf befindlichen Schriftzeichen zu entschlüsseln. Es wird ein Rätsel offengelegt, dass mehr Fragen aufwirft, als es beantwortet: Es ist gekommen die Zeit des Puppenspiels und des Kampfes, Versammelt eure Streiter und spielt das Spiel der Spiele, Ihr benötigt einen mit finsterem Leib und finsterer Seele, Eine Person mit vernebeltem Geist, doch scharfer Magie, Jemanden, dessen Pflicht sein Dasein bestimmt, Eine Kreatur von großer Kraft und abstoßender Erscheinung, Einen Krieger mit finsterer Macht, doch gutem Herzen Spielt die Kombination und gewinnt das unmögliche Spiel, ''Dann öffnet sich die Macht, welche die Alten lange versteckt '' Vorsar ist fasziniert von dem Rätsel und beschließt, umgehend nach Around the Sun aufzubrechen, obgleich Hektor sich sicher ist, dass es nur Probleme bringen wird, wenn eine Macht freigesetzt wird, welche die Ältesten von Around the Sun verbergen wollten. Doch der Vampir ist sich seiner Sache sicher und so kehren die beiden Untoten ins Schloss zurück. Noch in derselben Nacht schleichen sich Beide hinab ins Dorf zu Vaeryna, die überrascht, aber auch erfreut darüber ist, dass Vorsar die Glyphe entziffern konnte. Sie hält Ihr Wort und ist bereit, Ihn zu seiner Belohnung zu bringen, lässt jedoch den Hinweis fallen, dass es Vorsar große Macht bringen könnte, wenn es Ihm gelingt, das Spiel der Puppenspieler zu gewinnen. Ohne dies zuzusagen, doch begierig darauf, mehr zu erfahren, durchschreitet Vorsar, gefolgt von Hektor das Portal, welches Vaeryna nur kurz darauf öffnet. Das Portal, welches noch einen Moment offen steht, wird kurz darauf auch von einem Mann durchschritten, den Vaeryna zu kennen scheint, da Sie nichts unternimmt, als dieser wie aus dem Nichts erscheint, Ihr dankt und das Portal durchquert. Begleitet wird Er von dem mysteriösen Lord Darcia, mit dem Er ein Abkommen zu haben scheint. Unbemerkt von dem Fremden und dem Lord lächelt Vaeryna jedoch, ehe Sie das Portal hinter den Beiden schließt. Das Reich der Dunkelheit Vorsar und Hektor finden sich indes nicht in den bisher bekannten Umgebungen von Around the Sun wieder, sondern in einem Reich endloser Finsternis, welche selbst Vampiraugen nicht durchschauen können. In dieser ungewohnten Umgebung ist es unmöglich, sich zu orientieren, was den Weg der beiden Vampire erheblich erschwert. Während Sie durch die Dunkelheit irren, glauben die Beiden jedoch mehrmals, zwei Personen zu sehen, bei denen es sich um den Fremden und Lord Darcia handelt, denen Sie schließlich zu folgen versuchen. Selbst dies gestaltet sich jedoch als schwierig, da Sie immer wieder von Manifestationen reiner Dunkelheit angegriffen werden, welche wie aus dem Nichts erscheinen. Mühsam setzen sich die beiden Vampire zur Wehr, sind jedoch bald schwer angeschlagen. Bei einem dieser Angriffe kommen Vorsar und Hektor einem anderen Fremden zur Hilfe, der von diesen Schatten angegriffen wird. Sie retten Ihn davor, verschlungen zu werden. Der Fremde stellt sich als Markos vor und behauptet, Archäologe zu sein und diese Welt der Finsternis zu erforschen. Die Vampire ahnen nicht, dass Er eigentlich ein Agent von Lord Darcia ist und die Aufgabe hatte, die beiden Verfolger des Lords auszuspionieren und zu beobachten, Ihnen eventuell sogar eine Falle zu stellen. Überrascht von Vorsar's Selbstlosigkeit und von zunehmender Panik an diesem Ort ergriffen nimmt Markos das Angebot an und folgt den Vampiren auf Ihrem Weg. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit irren die Drei schließlich weiter durch die Dunkelheit und verirren sich zunehmend. Markos hatte gehofft, dass Lord Darcia Ihn retten kommen würde, muss sich jedoch eingestehen, dass dies nicht geschehen wird. Nicht annährend bereit, an diesem Ort zu sterben, folgt Markos den beiden Vampiren immer entschlossener. Schließlich reagiert Vorsar's Rotschwinge plötzlich und beginnt in einer bestimmten Richtung Schwingungen auszusenden. Vorsar vermutet, dass dies ein Zeichen ist, dass sich ein weiteres Schwert aus Around the Sun in der Nähe befinden muss und folgt diesen Schwingungen zuversichtlich. Das finstere Anwesen Geleitet vom Schwingen der Klinge des Schwertes gelangen die Drei auch tatsächlich zu einem herrschaftlichen Landsitz, der inmitten dieses Reichs der Finsternis liegt. Obgleich skeptisch sehen die Drei keine andere Möglichkeit, als beim Hausherrn um Asyl zu bitten, bis Sie einen Weg aus dem Reich herausgefunden haben. Der Lord dieses Anwesens stellt sich als Lord Incognito vor, ein vornehmer Adliger und ist auch tatsächlich bereit den drei für Ihn Fremden Asyl und Unterkunft zu gewähren. Er veranstaltet ein förmliches Abendessen und lädt die Vampire und den Menschen sogar ein, daran teilzunehmen. Vorsar, selbst ein Adliger, besteht darauf, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, da es unhöflich wäre, es abzulehnen. Hektor und auch Markos sind jedoch höchst skeptisch und beschließen, wachsam zu bleiben. Nur wenige Stunden später nehmen die drei Besucher an einem Abendessen in der Villa teil. Vorsar ist redselig und berichtet Lord Incognito auf Nachfrage von vielen Dingen, die sich außerhalb des Schattenreichs zutragen. Der Lord hört scheinbar interessiert zu und stellt immer weitere Gegenfragen. Der Abend verläuft ruhig, auch wenn es genau das ist, was Hektor unruhig macht. In der Nacht schließlich entscheiden sich Markos und Hektor, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und sich in dem Anwesen umzusehen. Ohne Ihr Wissen tut Vorsar dies auch, allerdings ist Er im Speziellen auf der Suche nach dem Träger des Schwertes von Around the Sun, um Diesen nach den Regeln der Welt zum Kampf zu fordern. Hektor und Markos gelangen in eine gigantische Waffenkammer, in welcher der Lord des Hauses offenbar seit ewigen Zeiten alle möglichen Artefakte und Waffen gelagert hat. Dort treffen Sie auf den "Hausdiener" des Lords, einen Wichtel namens Griknir. Dieser ist höchst verängstigt und obgleich Er von seinem Meister den Auftrag erhielt, die herumschnüffelnden Fremden im Auge zu behalten, fürchtet Er, dass Hektor Ihn töten wird. Als dieser davon absieht und sich vielmehr für die Geschichte des Wichtels interessiert, fasst dieser zunehmend Vertrauen und warnt schließlich, dass Lord Incognito unvorstellbar mächtig sei. Die Gruppe sollte schnellstens versuchen zu fliehen. Hektor und Markos wollen sofort Vorsar warnen und machen sich auf die Suche nach Diesem, wobei Markos sich noch mit zwei magischen Kendostöcken bewaffnet, die Er in der Waffenkammer erspäht hat, da dies genau sein "Typ" von Waffe ist. Die Macht des Dunkelschwertes Vorsar indes ist den Schwingungen seiner Waffe durch das Anwesen gefolgt und findet sich schließlich wieder im Audienzsaal, wo auch das Abendessen stattgefunden hatte. Er hält sich zunächst bedeckt, da Er eine Falle wittert und wird so Zeuge, wie Lord Incognito einen Gast empfängt: Lord Darcia und den Fremden, der Ihn offenkundig hierherbrachte. Da Vorsar bislang wohl unbemerkt geblieben ist, gelingt es Ihm, einige Gesprächsfetzen zu hören. So bekommt Er mit, wie Lord Darcia davon spricht, dass die Rückkehr der Sieben Kaiser bevorsteht und es an der Zeit ist, dass Incognito sein selbst auferlegtes Exil beendet. Dieser reagiert auf die Ankündigung damit, dass Er Darcia eine der Waffen aus seiner Waffenkammer aushändigt, ein Scimitar, welches offenkundig über magische Kräfte verfügt, die Darcia benötigen wird. Auch der Fremde erhält eine Belohnung dafür, dass Er Lord Darcia den Weg in das Reich der Finsternis eröffnet und das Treffen der beiden Lords überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat: Er erhält ein magisches Artefakt, eine Schriftrolle, die Er wohl für die Durchführung eines Rituals benötigt, wie Er selbst sagt. Kurz darauf verschwindet der Fremde, da die Abmachung wohl erfüllt ist. Auch Lord Darcia verschwindet, betont aber noch einmal, dass der andere Lord dringend sein Exil beenden muss. Ehe Vorsar sich auf all das einen Reim machen kann, spricht Lord Incognito Ihn an und es zeigt sich, dass Er die ganze Zeit wusste, dass Vorsar zuhört. Er offenbart nun, dass Er selbst der Träger des Schwertes der Finsternis ist, der als "Dustbringer" bekannt ist. Er wusste auch die ganze Zeit, dass Vorsar ebenfalls Schwerter aus Around the Sun besitzt und was daher offenkundig der Grund für seinen Besuch ist. Als Hektor und Markos den Audienzsaal erreichen, kommen Sie zu spät: Der Kampf zwischen Vorsar und Incognito hat begonnen. Das Gefecht äußert sich zunächst nur in einem Schlagabtausch zwischen Vorsar und Incognito, die beide Ihre elementaren Waffen einsetzen. Vorsar scheint zunächst überlegen, da Er keine speziellen Fähigkeiten in der dunklen Klinge entdecken kann. Doch rasch wird klar, dass Incognito nur mit Ihm gespielt hat und die Gaben seiner Waffe gar nicht benötigt: Im Reich der Finsternis hat Er, der sich selbst als der "Lord der Schatten" bezeichnet, die absolute Gewalt inne. Er ruft mithilfe der Klinge die Finsternis herbei, welche seine drei Feinde zu verschlingen droht. Selbst Vorsar sieht keinen Ausweg zu entkommen. In diesem Moment macht es sich jedoch bezahlt, dass Hektor sich mit dem Wichtel Griknir angefreundet hatte: Dieser will seine neuen Freunde retten, wenn auch im Geheimen, da sein Meister davon nichts wissen darf. So bewaffnet Er sich in der Artefaktkammer des Lords mit einem Teleportierer, welchen Er in der Nähe von Vorsar und seinen Kameraden zündet. So öffnet sich ein Portal in die oberen Ebenen von Around the Sun, durch welches Vorsar, Hektor und Markos in letzter Sekunde entkommen können. Griknir gelingt es, das Gerät wieder verschwinden zu lassen, ehe sein Meister dessen Einsatz bemerkt, sodass Dieser davon ausgehen muss, dass seine Feinde von der Finsternis verschlungen worden sind. Gladiatorenkämpfe in Around the Sun Die Gruppe findet sich schließlich in den Feuerlanden wieder, einem Gebiet von Around the Sun, in welchem Sie sich einigermaßen auskennen. Während die Helden versuchen, eine befestigte Stadt und damit die Zivilisation wieder zu erreichen, ist Vorsar frustriert darüber, dass Er Lord Incognito so sehr unterlegen war. Bisher hatte Er gegen jeden Feind zumindest eine Chance gehabt und fühlt sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, so sehr der Unterlegene zu sein und aus einem Kampf sogar flüchten zu müssen. Hektor indes ist frustriert darüber, dass dies Vorsar's einzige Sorge zu sein scheint. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe eine große Stadt und sucht die dortige Taverne auf, um sich zu erholen. Dort erfährt die Gruppe, dass in dieser Stadt die Gladiatorenkämpfe weit verbreitet sind und insbesondere die Puppenspielerkämpfe sich großer Beliebtheit erfreuen. Vorsar plant nun, sich zu beweisen und an diesen Kämpfen teilzunehmen, allein schon, um das Rätsel auf der Schrifttafel zu lösen. Da Er hierfür eine besondere Zusammenstellung von Gruppe benötigt, will Er sich sofort auf die Suche nach geeigneten Leuten machen. Hektor versucht konstant Ihn davon abzuhalten, ist dabei jedoch erfolglos, da Vorsar bestrebt ist, ein angekratztes Ego zu besänftigen und zugleich seine Stärke zu beweisen. Tatsächlich entpuppt es sich in einer Stadt, die vom Gladiatorenkampf lebt, nicht als schwer, geeignete Kandidaten zu finden. Vorsar kann eine Kampfmagierin rekrutieren, die geistig verwirrt ist, ebenso einen wuchtigen Orc Krieger mit einer abstoßenden Erscheinung, einen Hexenmeister, der durch und durch von Finsternis korrumpiert ist sowie einen pflichtbewussten Soldaten der ehemals der königlichen Garde angehörte und seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen will, indem Er seinen Wert in den Puppenspielerkämpfen beweist. Keiner von Ihnen weiß jedoch, dass es sich hier nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Puppenspielerkampf handeln wird, da Vorsar Ihnen die Schrifttafel zwar zeigt und Sie alle in der Tradition der Puppenspielerkämpfe mit einem Tropfen Blut auf die Loyalität des Anführers schwören, jedoch offenkundig nicht verstehen, womit genau Sie es hier zu tun haben. Den letzten Kämpfer zu rekrutieren erweist sich jedoch als schwierig, da Vorsar zunächst Niemanden mit finsterer Macht und gutem Herzen finden konnte. Frustriert begibt sich Vorsar in eine heruntergekommene Spelunke, in welcher Er einen Mann trifft, der dort trinkt, nachdem Er zuvor die anderen Gäste niedergestreckt hat. Diese hatten eine der Bedienungen belästigt. Die am Boden Liegenden sprachen von einem finsteren Dämon in Gestalt eines Mannes, der Sie angegriffen hatte und Vorsar ahnt, dass Er hier den Mann gefunden hat, den Er braucht. Als Er diesem den Kampf anbietet, fordert der Mann, der sich als Ronso vorstellt, 1 Million Goldstücke, was Vorsar zwar aufbringen kann, jedoch skeptisch ist, ob der Söldner soviel wert ist. Da Er keinen anderen finden wird, nimmt Er das Angebot aber letztlich an. Xiorei-Puppenspielerkampf: die verbotenen Spiele Nachdem Vorsar seine illustre Gruppe versammelt hat, benötigt Er nur noch eine die Genehmigung, in einer der Arenen antreten zu dürfen. Diese Suche erübrigt sich jedoch, denn nachdem Vorsar jeden der Söldner rekrutiert hat und ganz in der Tradition der Puppenspielerkämpfe von jedem einen Tropfen Blut zur Besiegelung Ihres Vertrags erhalten hat, reagiert die magische Tafel, da nun alle Personen versammelt wurden, die in dem Rätsel genannt wurden. Die Tafel führt Vorsar und seine Gefolgschaft, abermals unter heftigen Protesten von Hektor und Markos, raus aus der Stadt und quer durch die Feuerlande zu einem verfallenen Gebäude, halb im Sand begraben. Als die Gruppe näher kommt, entpuppt sich der Ort als halb in der Aschenwüste versunkene Arena, in der offenkundig schon lange nicht mehr gekämpft wurde. Vorsar betritt das Podium in der Arena, auf welcher die Lenker Platz finden, während seine Söldner sich in der Arena aufstellen. Überrascht stellt Er fest, dass seine Gegner scheinbar bereits da sind: es sind zuvor versteinerte und nun lebendig werdende Krieger, die scheinbar von Niemandem gelenkt werden, was den Vampir erstmals stutzig macht. Während sich alle Krieger auf den Kampf vorbereiten, nehmen auch immer mehr Schaulustige auf den Tribünen Platz, darunter auch der Fremde, den die Gruppe zuvor in Gesellschaft von Lord Darcia getroffen hatte und auch die mysteriöse Vaeryna, die scheinbar ebenfalls nach Around the Sun gekommen ist. Auch Hektor und Markos nehmen auf der Tribüne Platz. Der Kampf beginnt schließlich und Vorsar ist bestrebt allen zu zeigen, dass Er ein genauso guter Stratege wie Kämpfer ist. Noch mehr nach seiner demütigenden Niederlage im Reich der Dunkelheit. Tatsächlich schlägt sich der Vampir sehr gut. Der Kampf funktioniert wie ein gigantisches Schachspiel, bei dem die Spielfiguren vom Lenker befehligt werden und gegeneinander Kämpfe austragen, sobald Sie aufeinander treffen. Rasch findet Vorsar die Stärken seiner Streiter heraus und so gelingt es Ihm, Sie gegen jene Feinde in den Kampf zu schicken, die besonders anfällig für deren Kräfte sind. Am Ende erweist sich Vorsar als guter Stratege, denn es werden alle Feinde vernichtet, ohne dass auch nur einer seiner eigenen Kämpfer fällt. Als der letzte Gegner fällt, ist Vorsar drauf und dran, sich bejubeln zu lassen, als Er mit ansehen muss, wie sich unter den Füßen seiner Streiter blutrote Pentagramme bilden und ein weiteres oberhalb der Arenakuppel. Was Vorsar nicht bemerkt hat ist, dass der Fremde die ganze Zeit Zauberformeln von der Schriftrolle gelesen hat, die Er von Lord Incognito bekommen hatte, offenkundig Beschwörungen. Zu spät erkennt der Vampir, dass das Rätsel beschreibt, wie man in der verlassenen Arena die Wächter überwinden kann und gleichzeitig die notwendigen Opfer für ein uraltes Ritual darbringt. Der Schwertkämpfer Ronso klärt Ihn darüber auf, dass dies ein Xiorei-Puppenspielerkampf gewesen ist, eine überall auf Around the Sun verbotene Art des Arenakampfes, da diese nicht der Unterhaltung dienen, sondern dazu, Opfer für dunkle Zwecke zu zelebrieren. Und genau das hat Vorsar unwissentlich getan. Zu seinem Entsetzen ist es Teil dieses Kampfes, dass all seine Krieger bis auf einen geopfert werden, was selbst der mächtige Vampir nicht verhindern kann. Schockiert bleibt Vorsar nur, seine "Belohnung" zu wählen und einen der Kämpfer zu retten. Er erkennt, dass Er für die Anderen absolut nichts tun kann. Obgleich Er Ihn als schroff und abweisend kennengelernt hat, wählt Vorsar instinktiv Ronso, den Schwertkämpfer. Nur Sekunden später fangen die Pentagramme unter den Füßen aller Anderen Feuer und verschlingen diese in den Flammen, was das Ritual letztlich vollendet. Dämonische Familientragödie Nun tritt der Fremde hervor und stellt sich "Vaergas" vor. Ein weiterer Mann erhebt sich aus dem Publikum, der sich als "Vaeran" vorstellt. Zusammen mit Ihrer Schwester Vaeryna handelt es sich bei Ihnen allen um Dämonen, Abkömmlinge eines uralten Dämons, des Dämonenvaters, der einst einen Putsch gegen die Feuerlande von Around the Sun führte und für diesen Frevel verbannt worden ist. Dank des durchgeführten Xiorei-Puppenspielerkampfes gelingt Ihm nun die Rückkehr. Tatsächlich öffnet sich nun, da die Wächter vernichtet, das Ritual durchgeführt und das Opfer dargebracht worden sind, ein Portal und ein mächtiger Dämon, der "Dämonenvater" betritt die Welt von Around the Sun erneut. Er ist die Macht, die in dem Rätsel genannt und von den Ältesten weggesperrt worden war. Dies schockiert jedoch nicht nur Vorsar, sondern auch Vaeryna, die offenbar nicht mit, sondern gegen Ihre Brüder gearbeitet hatte und sich ein anderes Ergebnis erhoffte als die Rückkehr des Dämonenvaters. Es zeigt sich, dass Vaeryna vor einiger Zeit, nach Ewigkeiten endloser Demütigungen durch Ihre Brüder und früher auch Ihren dämonischen Vater, die Schrifttafel stahl und hoffte, sich die Macht Ihres Vaters durch das Lösen des Rätsels aneignen zu können, da es so im Wortlaut der Schrift hätte ausgelegt werden können. Damit hätte Sie Ihre Brüder endlich übertreffen können. Da Sie aber wusste, dass es Ihr niemals gelingen würde, den Xiorei-Puppenspielerkampf zu gewinnen, nutzte Sie Vorsar's allseits bekannte Vorliebe für Herausforderungen und Abenteuer, um Ihn für diese Sache einzuspannen. Ihre Brüder wiederum ließen Sie in dem Glauben, dass Sie sich die Macht des Vaters aneignen könnte und Sie nichts von Ihren Plänen wussten, denn so kooperierte Vaeryna und öffnete das Tor nach Arond the Sun, eine Gabe, welche von den Dämonen nur Sie beherrscht. So taucht der Dämonenvater nun in der Arena auf und verkündet, dass seine erste Amtshandlung sein wird, seinen zuvor gescheiterten Putsch gegen die Herrscherin der Feuerlande umzusetzen und das feurige Reich komplett zu übernehmen. Seine Söhne werden dabei an seiner Seite stehen. Er unterbreitet auch Vaeryna das Angebot, sich Ihm anzuschließen, doch dabei verlacht Er sie nur, dass Sie so naiv war, zu glauben, sie könnte seine Macht stehlen. Letztlich sei Sie jedoch, trotz all Ihrer Schwächen, Teil seines Blutes und seiner Familie und damit wäre Er bereit, Ihr zu vergeben. Vaeryna greift Ihn wutentbrannt an, wird jedoch ohne Probleme niedergestreckt. Nur kurz darauf verschwinden der Dämonenvater und seine Söhne, um Vorbereitungen für den Angriff zu treffen. Ein unheilvolles Bündnis In der Arena bleiben nur Vorsar, Hektor, Markos, Ronso und die schwer verletzte und verzweifelte Vaeryna zurück. Während alle dafür sind, die Dämonin einfach endgültig zu töten, versucht Vorsar, mit dem Dagda Kontakt aufzunehmen und Diesen um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser reagiert jedoch auf keinerlei Bitten des Vampirs und so wird klar, dass die Gruppe diesmal allein etwas unternehmen und ausbaden muss, was Vorsar mit seinem Ego angerichtet hat. Obgleich Sie Ihn selbst darum bittet, weigert sich der Vampir schließlich, die Dämonin zu töten. Er kann Ihre Beweggründe und Ihre Wut nachvollziehen und Er weiß auch, dass man sich seine Abstammung und seine Blutlinie nicht aussuchen kann. Er beginnt damit, die Wunden von Vaeryna zu verarzten und befragt Sie zu den Mächten, über welche Ihr Vater gebietet. So findet Vorsar heraus, dass der Dämonenvater noch nicht seine volle Stärke erreicht hat, weswegen Er sich wohl auch nicht auf einen Kampf gegen Vorsar und seine Gefährten eingelassen hat. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden sei Er wohl noch schwach genug, um mit konventionellen Mitteln vernichtet zu werden. Gelingt es Ihm jedoch, das Reich des Feuers zu übernehmen, werden sich Ihm endlos viele andere Dämonen anschließen und Er wird unerreichbar sein. Da Sie die Stärken Ihrer Brüder und Ihres Vaters kennt, sowie mit Diesem verbunden ist und Ihn somit jederzeit aufspüren kann, wird klar, dass die drei Dämonen auf dem Weg zum Palast der Königin des Feuerreiches sind. Sofort mach sich die Gruppe auf den Weg, den Feinden den Weg zum Palast abzuschneiden und Sie zu konfrontieren. Der Kampf um das Feuerreich Es dauert jedoch mehrere Stunden, ehe die Gruppe die Dämonen einholen kann. Unmittelbar vor den Toren der imposanten Festung des Feuerreichs schneiden Sie Diesen dann den Weg ab und fordern die finsteren Kreaturen zum Kampf heraus. Obgleich der Dämonenvater versucht, dies zu umgehen, gelingt es Ihm nicht. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den Kampf mit Vorsar aufzunehmen. Gleichzeitig stellen sich Hektor und Markos dem dämonischen Sohn Vaeran, während Ronso es allein mit Vaergas aufnehmen will. Vaeryna, die immer noch verletzt ist, bleibt zurück und versinkt in Verzweiflung, dass Sie so naiv sein konnte. Hektor und Markos bilden im Kampf ein gutes Team und es zeigt sich, dass Markos über Teufelskräfte verfügt: Er hat von der Bull-Bull-Frucht: Modell Giraffe gegessen. Dies erhöht seine körperliche Kraft um ein Vielfaches, was den Einsatz seiner neuen Kendostöcke noch gefährlicher macht. Zusammen mit Hektor liefert Er sich einen titanischen Kampf mit Vaeran, der jedoch die Fähigkeit besitzt, die Kraft aus Angriffen herauszusaugen und zurückzuwerfen. Damit kontert Er immer wieder deren Angriffe. Markos wird von einem solchen Gegenangriff getroffen und geht zu Boden. Unvermittelt kommt Ihm aber Ronso zu Hilfe und rettet Ihn vor dem Todesstoß, was bei Markos einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlässt. Durch einen Hinweis des Schwertkämpfers können Hektor und Markos soviel Energie bündeln, dass Vaeran diese nicht reflektieren kann und vernichten den Dämon schließlich. Ronso selbst muss sich einem gewaltigen Schwertkampf mit Vaergas stellen, der seine Energie in Elektrizität umwandelt und diese im Kampf einsetzt. Dabei zeigt sich nun erstmals, dass Vorsars Gespür, den Schwertkämpfer zu retten, richtig war, denn Ronso ist ein wahrer Meister mit der Klinge und liefert sich einen gewaltigen Schlagabtausch mit dem Dämon. Am Ende ist er siegreich und vernichtet Vaergas durch mehrere, gut gezielte Schnitte und Treffer. Vorsar indes liefert sich einen Kampf mit dem Dämonenvater, der jedoch nicht wahrhaben will, dass seine Pläne zu scheitern drohen, nachdem Sie erst begonnen haben. Zunächst scheint der Kampf ausgeglichen, auch wenn es Vorsar nicht gelingt, die Verteidigung des Dämons zu durchbrechen und diesen zu bezwingen. Auch dieser kann den Vampir jedoch nicht aus dem Weg räumen. Als seine Söhne vernichtet werden, verliert der Dämonenvater endgültig die Fassung. Da sie seine Abkömmlinge und somit Blut von seinem Blute sind, absorbiert Er deren Überreste und nimmt deren Macht in sich auf, was Ihn nun Vorsar gegenüber deutlich überlegen macht. Selbst mit Rotschwinge ist der Untote nun unterlegen. Als Vaeryna mitbekommt, dass Ihr Vater am Ende doch noch zu gewinnen droht und angespornt durch das, was Vorsar zuvor zu Ihr sagte, findet die Dämonin endlich Ihre Fassung wieder und ist bereit, in den Kampf gegen Ihren Vater einzugreifen. Sie unterstützt Vorsar, lässt sich dabei aber von blinder Wut leiten, was Sie unvorsichtig und waghalsig macht. Zu spät erkennt Sie eine Finte Ihres Vaters, was darin endet, dass Sie genau in dem Moment vorprescht, als Vorsar einen Angriff mit Rotschwinge startet, in die Frontlinie des Angriffs gerät und die Klinge des Feuerschwertes Ihren Körper durchdringt. Der Dämonenvater verlacht seine abermals naive und leicht zu manipulierende Tochter erneut, als diese zu Boden geht. Vorsar kann nicht glauben, dass der Dämon so seine eigene Tochter verlacht, was Ihn nur noch rasender in seinem Bestreben macht, den Dämonenvater besiegen zu wollen. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit geht Vorsar wieder zum Angriff über, obgleich Er die Verteidigung des Dämons bislang nicht überwinden konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung jedoch und auch der des Dämonenvaters gelingt es Ihm jetzt tatsächlich. Grund hierfür ist das Blut seiner Tochter, mit welchem Rotschwinge befleckt ist. Da Sie als Abkömmling Teil des Dämons selbst ist, hält seine Verteidigung einem Angriff mit Waffe, die in Ihrem Blut getränkt wurde, nicht stand. Diese neue Erkenntnis macht sich Vorsar zunutze und geht beim Kampf aufs Ganze. Letztlich entfesselt Er sogar eine neue und bis dato einzigartige Attacke, die "Blutnarbe". Mit dieser vernichtet Er den Dämonenvater schließlich endgültig. Der Turm aus schwarzem Marmor Es zeigt sich nach dem Kampf, dass Vaeryna Ihre schwere Verletzung überlebt hat. Vorsar und seine Gefährten kümmern sich um Sie und sorgen dafür, dass Sie auch nachträglich Ihren Wunden nicht erliegt. Obgleich es naheliegend wäre, im Schloss der Herrscherin des Feuerreichs um Hilfe zu bitten und diese wahrscheinlich sowieso mit Vorsar sprechen wollen würde, hält der Vampir dies nicht für eine gute Idee. Er hat eingesehen, dass sein gekränkter Stolz nur Ärger eingebracht hat und ist bereit, ohne eine neue Waffe in die Heimat zurück zu kehren. Nachdem Sie wieder mehr zu Kräften gekommen ist, öffnet Vaeryna ein Tor, welches Vorsar und die Anderen zurück in die reguläre Welt bringt. Vorsar bietet den neuen Bekanntschaften an, sich der Gemeinschaft von Mondfels anzuschließen, was Ronso und Markos auch tun, wobei Markos darum bittet, sich im Speziellen Ronso anschließen zu dürfen, um die Lebensschuld zu begleichen, welche Er bei Ihm hat. Der Söldner hält dies nicht für notwendig, nimmt aber an. Vaeryna ist geehrt ob dieses Angebots, trotz allem, dass Sie Vorsar getäuscht hatte und dankt Ihm dafür, lehnt aber ab. Zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten ist Sie frei von Ihrem Vater und Ihren Brüdern und will Ihre neue Freiheit genießen. Sie verlässt Schloss Mondfels bereits kurz darauf, um Ihre eigene Reise zu beginnen. Kurz darauf muss Vorsar auch seiner Frau Alexandra Rede und Antwort ob seiner erneuten Abwesenheit stehen. Zu seiner Verwunderung ist Sie nicht wütend, eher besorgt, denn kurze Zeit nach seiner Abreise hat sich aus dem Ozean, nicht weit von Schloss Mondfels entfernt, ein gewaltiger Turm aus schwarzem Marmor erhoben. Alle Bewohner des Schlosses spüren die mächtige finstere Präsenz, die von dort ausgeht und Vorsar vermutet, dass dies mit den Begegnungen im Schattenreich zu tun hat, die er und Hektor hatten. Er fasst den Plan, nach einer kurzen Erholungsphase den Turm zu betreten, um Antworten zu finden. Hintergründe: Erstauftritte: * Ronso * Markos * Lord Incognito * Griknir * Vaeryna * Vaergas * Vaeran * Dämonenvater Antagonist: In dieser Saga haben gleich mehrere Antagonisten Erstauftritte, wobei der eigentliche Hauptfeind nur vergleichsweise kurz zu sehen ist und auch keine besonderen Hintergründe besitzt. Letztlich ist der Dämonenvater ein recht austauschbarer Feind, der nur sehr kurz zu Macht gelangt und seine Pläne nicht einmal annährend erreichen kann. Jedoch ist der Kampf gegen Ihn für Vorsar eine wertvolle Lektion, da Er erkennt, dass seine Taten auch Konsequenzen haben und Er nicht aus gekränktem Stolz handeln sollte. Des Weiteren werden in dieser Saga auch erstmals die Sieben Kaiser erwähnt, welche später über einen sehr langen Zeitraum die Hauptfeinde der Chroniken darstellen. Die ersten zwei von Ihnen wurden in Gestalt von Lord Darcia und Lord Incognito vorgestellt, auch wenn kaum etwas über Sie enthüllt wurde. Letztlich wurde jedoch eine kleine Kostprobe dieser Feinde gewährt und es wurde der Stein ins Rollen gebracht, auch wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Chroniken noch kaum etwas über diese Feinde bekannt gewesen ist. Wichtigste Kämpfe: * Vorsar vs. Lord Incognito (1. Kampf) * Hektor & Markos vs. Vaeran * Ronso vs. Vaergas * Vorsar vs. Dämonenvater Wichtigste Ereignisse: * Vorsar beklagt den Zustand seiner Schwerter und will auf die Suche nach einem Neuen gehen * Vaeryna bietet Vorsar die Lösung eines Rätsels im Austausch gegen den Aufenthaltsort einer Waffe aus Around the Sun an * Mithilfe von Kain und dessen Reaver kann Vorsar die Schrift des Rätsels enthüllen * Vaeryna öffnet ein Portal ins Reich der Dunkelheit von Around the Sun * Vorsar und Hektor irren durch die Finsternis und retten Markos vor finsteren Kreaturen * Markos schließt sich der Gruppe an, obwohl Er die Vampire eigentlich aufhalten sollte * Die Gruppe erreicht durch Schwingungen von Rotschwinge eine alte Villa im Schattenreich * Die Helden werden von Lord Incognito empfangen und genießen ein Gastrecht in der Villa * In der Nacht treffen Hektor und Markos den Wichtel Griknir und erfahren mehr über die Geheimnisse des Lords * Vorsar macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Schwertträger und belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen Lord Incognito und Lord Darcia * Incognito konfrontiert seine Gäste und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Vorsar und Incognito, der die Dunkelklinge "Dustbringer" führt * Griknir hilft seinen neuen Freunden mit einem Teleportationsstein der Dunkelheit zu entkommen * Die Gruppe erreicht eine Stadt im Feuerreich wo Sie von den Puppenspielerkämpfen erfahren * Vorsar rekrutiert die Kämpfer, welche das Rätsel vorsieht, darunter den Söldner Ronso * Der Gladiatorenkampf wird durchgeführt und Vorsar kann diesen auch gewinnen * Die Gruppe erkennt zu spät, dass es ein Xiorei-Puppenspielerkampf gewesen ist * Der Dämonensohn Vaergas gibt sich zu erkennen und erweckt, dank des Ritus und des Kampfes, den Dämonenvater wieder zum Leben * Vaeryna muss erkennen, dass Sie betrogen und getäuscht wurde und bricht zusammen * Vorsar erkennt den Preis für seine Arroganz und die Gruppe macht sich auf, die Dämonen vom Angriff auf das Feuerreich abzuhalten * Es kommt zur direkten Konfrontation zwischen der Gruppe und den Dämonen vor den Schlosstoren * Hektor und Markos kämpfen gegen Vaeran und töten diesen mithilfe von Ronso * Ronso bezwingt im Zweikampf den Dämonensohn Vaergas * Vaeryna schaltet sich in den Kampf Ihres Vaters mit Vorsar ein, wird jedoch von einer Attacke Rotschwinges versehentlich schwer verletzt * Der Dämonenvater spottet über seine Tochter, was Vorsar's Entschlossenheit nur noch steigert * Vorsar erkennt, dass durch das Blut von Vaeryna die Verteidigung des Dämonenvaters gebrochen werden kann und vernichtet diesen mit einem neuen Angriff, der "Blutnarbe" * Die Gruppe kehrt in die normale Welt zurück, ohne dass Vorsar eine neue Waffe erlangt hat * Vaeryna verlässt die Gruppe, um zu reisen, während sich Ronso und Markos der Gemeinschaft anschließen * Die Gruppe erkennt, dass ein gewaltiger Turm aus schwarzem Marmor aus den Tiefen des Ozeans emporgestiegen ist und planen dessen Erkundung Trivia: * Diese Saga ist die erste innerhalb der Chroniken, in der es Unstimmigkeiten und Spannungen zwischen Vorsar und Hektor als Protagonisten gibt. War Hektor bis dato stets der loyale Gefolgsmann, hinterfragt Er hier die Taten und Ambitionen seines Meisters erstmals, was große Auswirkungen auf die weitere Entwicklung der Charaktere und Ihre Beziehungen innerhalb der Handlung hat. So sorgt dies dafür, dass die beiden Vampire immer seltener gemeinsam ganze Abenteuer bestreiten und vermehrt auch andere Bewohner von Schloss Mondfels in den Fokus der Handlung treten und anstatt nur reine Nebencharaktere zu sein, auch zeitweise die Position als Hauptcharaktere beanspruchen können. * Vorsar trifft in dieser Saga erstmals auf einen Gegner, gegen welchen Er absolut nichts ausrichten kann. Hatte Er bislang zumindest immer eine reelle Chance, einen Gegner zu bezwingen, zeigt sich hier mit Lord Incognito erstmals ein Feind, dessen Macht der Vorsar's erheblich überlegen ist. Dies trifft das Ego des Vampirs enorm und treibt Ihn zunächst zu unüberlegten Taten, legt aber auch den Grundstein für seine weitere Entwicklung, welche innerhalb der Handlung eine große Rolle spielen wird. Kategorie:Sagas